Kingdom Hearts: The New War
by Briar Rose Ash
Summary: This is my kingdom hearts story. it focuses on two of my OC Characters and features the characters from the original games...and maybe I'll add some surprise worlds too.
1. Prolouge

Fifteen years ago Sora with the help of King Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, Defeated Xemnas and his Organization XIII. Today the tales of Sora's Adventures are told to children to inspire them to be strong of heart and kind like he was..."And with a final mighty blow Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas and brought peace back to the worlds." The girl finished the story and reached for the light."Wait! Tell us another story -." Begged the boy to my in agreement I add. "Tells us about Atlantica again.""No," the girl says shaking her head. "You two need to go to sleep. We have to get up early. Tomorrow is..."


	2. Chapter 1

I'm Awoken by a loud noise. Sitting up I see smoke rising from Dr. Finklestien's lab. I get up and dressed still thinking about my dream.

"Who were those people? Do I know them from somewhere? They seemed so familiar..." I head down the stairs only to run into a franticly barking Zero.

"What is it boy?" He continues to bark and goes through the door. I open it and follow him to Dr. Finklestien's. The Mayor and a few others are gathered outside.

"Ah. Good morning Des." Says the Mayor with his sad face.

"Good morning mayor. Is something wrong?" He fidgets a bit and looks toward the lab.

"Dr. Finklestien and Jack were in there when Boogie's Boys ran in and caused and explosion. We don't know if any of them are..." At that moment a jovial voice calls out.

"Hello everyone. I apologize for the explosion. As you can see we are all fine." Jack walks out of the smoke carrying the three dazed siblings with the Doctor and his wife following behind him.

"JACK!" The Mayor switches to his happy face. I run up to Jack and lift one of the siblings from his arms.

"Good morning Jack. What where you doing at the Doctor's?" He ruffles my hair and smiles.

"Working on a special surprise for Halloween this year." I smile up at him.

"I guess that means that I'll have to wait to find out what it is."

"Correct." He smiles. The Mayor chimes in.

"Des, why don't you take boogie's boys home while Jack and I discuss the plans for Halloween." I nod and carefully take the other two from Jack. I shift them until I'm sure I can safely carry them and head for the graveyard.

Halfway there Shock comes to.

"Hey put me down!" Her nasal voice loud in the silence. I set her down and shift her brothers so I can carry them easier.

"I'm glad you're awake I was starting to worry." I continue heading for the graveyard with her following close on my heels. halfway across the graveyard another voice speaks up. This time its Lock.

"We didn't cause that explosion you know." I crawl through a passage after I set him down.

"Then what happened?"

"One of the Doctor's experiments went kablooey." This from Barrel whom I put down next to Lock.

"Hmm that makes sense...although they usually aren't that bad..." I continue towards the next passage.

"So where are we going, Des?"

"The Mayor told me to take you and your brothers home, Shock"

"Aww, why?" I chuckle and shake my head.

"No idea, but if you guys behave and go home without complaining I'll play a couple rounds of Pumpkin Bomb Pass with you." All three of them look at me excited.

"Really?" I nod and they all race past me headed home. I chuckle and look around the graveyard. I notice a bone that I think Zero would like. AS I finish tucking it away in my bag the screams start. I run the rest of the way to the Ruined Manor. When I get there I see this coffin like heartless with tentacles in the middle of the area. Its holding all three kids in the air with one of them.

I summon pumpkin head as I rush forward and cut the tentacle releasing the kids. They drop to the ground just as another one grabs me by the ankle. It pulls my leg out from under me and I hit the ground hard enough to knock the air from my lungs. The tentacle drags me towards the coffin. As it does I look up and see Lock running toward me with a pumpkin bomb.

"NO!" I scream. "GET JACK!" They hesitate.

"NOW!" They scramble and head through the passage. After they're gone I flip over and cut through the tentacle. But before I make it to my feet another one wraps itself around my neck. It starts dragging me again and a weird vortex opens under it. I start sinking into the darkness just as Jack arrives. He runs towards me hands on fire.

"DES!" And that is the last thing I remember before the darkness closed in around me.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate the cold." I wrap my feathery black wings closer around myself and the fiery globe I'm holding. It chitters happily at being held. I smile and tickle its belly.

"What's taking Neo so long?" The globe chitters again.

"Problems? what kind of problems could he run into up here?" It gives off a small cry.

"Mulan is down in her village. I made sure of that before I came here. As for keybladers...they haven't been seen since Sora was around." The tiny heartless purrs and snuggles closer to my chest.

"Yeah you're right. Neo can take care of himself. We just have to be patient." I look around the cave I'm in. It has small slots in the walls for candles and a small shrine a short distance from where I'm sitting. I watch the flames on the candles flicker. I freeze suddenly as I hear voices outside the cave.

"I'm telling you I saw her. A girl with black wings was wandering around here last night."

"Yeah right. Why would someone like that be here?"

"I don't know , but I saw her. She was wandering around like she was looking for something, and she had this big black thing following her around."

A sudden hissing noise interrupts the voices. I look to the corner of the cave and see Neo melt out of the floor. Neo is a neoshadow but unlike other neos he has odd blue markings and different powers. He hisses again.

"You found it?" I stand up quickly. "Let's go. Use the Dark Path. There are people outside the cave."

He nods and vanishes in a field of dark energy. Still holding the fiery globe i get ready to do the same. Just then two villagers enter the cave.

"HEY!"

One of them runs towards me. I quickly wave before leaving. Everything goes dark for a few seconds before I find myself on top of the mountain. Neo stands a feww feet away. He hisses softly and tilts his head.

"No. Those villagers just showed up before I left. I'm fine, anyway where is it?"

Neo leads me to a small crack in the mountain. He bows and motions for me to go first. I squeeze through the crack with Neo and the globe following behind me. At the back of the cave, trapped in ice, was a large yellow Chinese dragon.

"Oh, its magnificent. Good work Neo."

I walk up to the ice wall and place my hand on it. I feel a tingling sensation as a stream of dark energy flows from my hand to body of the frozen dragon. The dragon glows with the energy for a bit before my mark, a heartless symbol with black wings, appears on its chest. It thrashes and roars inside the ice.

"Good morning sleepy head."

The dragon whips its head around and growls at me.

"Me? I'm the one that woke you up."

It looks around and down at itself, seeing my symbol it roars with anger.

"I turned you into a heartless. Which means that you belong to me and have to do what I say."

He roars again and slams his tail into the ice wall.

"Refuse? Oh you can't refuse." Saying this I snap my fingers and the dragon screams as electricity surges through its body. It stops after a while and the dragon whimpers.

"Good I'm glad you understand. Now then about my orders for you.."

He straightens up and looks at me. I open my mouth to continue just as Neo hisses a warning.

"What? He's here? Now? Damn!"

I rush past Neo to peer out the entrance. Almost immediately I notice a dark shape in the snow. As it gets closer it separates itself into a small group of heartless led by a cat like guy in red and blue clothes, Pete. I run back inside drawing my sword as I do.

"Change of plans. Our new friend is coming with us. There's no way I'm letting Pete get his hands on him."

I cut down the ice wall and open a portal ordering Neo and the dragon to go first. The fiery globe goes next just as an explosion rocks the cave. I whip around to face Pete. He has a smug look on his face likes he thinks he's caught me again. He looks behind and his face turns to one of shock and outrage.

"Where's the dragon?"

"As if I'd tell you."

He glares at me and orders the heartless to attack. I vanish into the dark path leaving nothing but a few feathers and my laughter floating on the air.


End file.
